What Could Have Been…
by Poicale
Summary: Alternative version to Old & New Relations. GilCeleb made a comment that Cassius’s choice not to tell Harry he was related earlier could've made things different. It got me thinking and here's the result. WIP. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternative version to my story Old and New Relations. Gil-Celeb made a comment in a review about how Cassius's choice not to tell Harry he was related during Harry's first year really could have made things different. For example, Harry would have known Lupin was a werewolf before the night of Pettigrew's escape. It got me thinking how I could have written the story differently. Originally, amazing as it seems, Cassius Malfoy was a female (not a Mary-Sue, really!) so I decided to revert to that original idea and then tweak it just a bit. So…here it is.

**What Could Have Been…****Chapter 1**

Harry hurried down the corridor to Professor Lupin's office. Hagrid had just told him Lupin was leaving. He burst into the office. Lupin was packing while a tall blond woman watching him.

"Damn, I thought I locked that door." The woman said in a low cool voice as she looked at Harry.

"Mum!" Harry shut the door behind him and launched himself into the woman's arms.

"Hi, kiddo." Kisses were pressed to his forehead and cheeks. "I hear you had an eventful night with Dad. Any bites?" Tickling fingers swept over Harry's ribs.

"Mum!" Harry protested, laughing, swatting her hands away. "Hagrid said you're leaving." Harry said breathlessly, turning to the man he had thought of as his father for almost two years.

"Yes, I can't stay here, the parents won't want me to…now that they know." Remus said calmly, continuing to pack.

"But Dad!"

"No, it's for the best. I could have bitten all of you last night."

"But you didn't!" Harry insisted. He'd loved having his dad at school with him.

"Because you know a stunning spell that the majority of the wizarding world doesn't." Remus's tone had a finality in it that stopped Harry from saying anything more. Harry chewed on his lip as he tried to think of another argument to stop Remus from resigning.

Harry had known it was a full moon the night before. He and Remus had stupefied Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack to prevent him from escaping. Once Harry had realized Remus had not taken the Wolfsbane, he had stunned his dad so the werewolf couldn't attack any of them. Hermione had stayed in the Shrieking Shack with Remus, Snape, Pettigrew (all three unconscious from different spells) and Ron, hurt from the bite Sirius had given him when trying to get Scabbers. Harry and Sirius had hurried to the castle to get Dumbledore.

Minister Fudge had heard Pettigrew give testimony under Veritaserum and now Sirius was cleared of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the twelve muggles. Pettigrew was on his way to Azkaban along with all the Dementors.

"Ah, Sirius, I don't believe you know Remus's mate, Alexandra Malfoy." Dumbledore said as he and Sirius Black walked into the office.

Sirius looked at Alexandra in shock. Harry watched his godfather closely. After hearing about his betrayal for two years, it had been amazing to learn Sirius had been innocent. Harry knew his dad was very happy but Harry still couldn't get over that Sirius had thought Remus was the spy.

"You…and…her?" Sirius turned to his friend with a shocked expression. Alexandra waved her wand and the door slammed shut. "Alexandra _Malfoy_?"

"Yes, your cousin. And before you shout it anymore, it's a secret. There's a law against marriage between a werewolf and a witch." Remus sighed. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you after you had met her."

"Thanks, Albus." Alexandra said dryly.

"I find ripping off the bandage is better in the long run than doing it slowly. You have guarded your secret long enough." Dumbledore said calmly. "It will still be a secret to the general public."

"Decided against the full page ad in the Prophet, did you?" Alexandra asked sarcastically.

"Too much money…and I didn't have a good picture of the two of you."

"I hate you." Alexandra crossed her arms and glared at the old wizard.

"How long have you been together?" Sirius asked, still looking shocked.

"Eight years." Remus smiled and looked at Alexandra. Harry could see the love in Remus' eyes as he looked at Alexandra.

"And…Harry knows?" Sirius looked at Harry.

_- Flashback – TWO YEARS EARLIER -_

"Harry, I have potential new guardians for you. If you agree, you will not have to return to your aunt and uncle's house." Dumbledore said, a smile flitting around his face.

"Really?" Harry sat up quickly in the hospital bed where he'd been recovering from facing Voldemort and Professor Quirrell.

"Yes. A relative of your mother's and a friend of your father's wish to take you in, they are married. The family connection was discovered a few months ago. Ah, here they are now."

A tall, thin man with graying brown hair in black wizard robes stood next to a tall, slender, silver-blond woman. She wore muggle clothing, a long black jacket with a white button down shirt underneath and short black skirt that had a slit over one leg which showed flashes of her pale thigh. She wore knee-high black boots. Her hair hung in a thick braid down her back, some tendrils had come loose and hung around her face. She looked a little like Draco but she had green eyes.

"This is Remus Lupin and his wife Alexandra Malfoy."

"Hello, Harry." Remus said warmly, his amber eyes shining.

"Hi." Harry said shyly.

"If you'd like to come stay with us, after school gets out, it could be on a trial basis. You could see what it's like and then make a decision." Remus's voice was calm and soothing.

"Harry, there are two facts that might affect your decision." Dumbledore said solemnly. "Remus is a werewolf and his relationship to Alexandra is secret, only a handful of people know."

"Oh." Harry looked at the man. He seemed very kind. Harry didn't know anything about werewolves, he'd have to ask Hermione about them. "Well…I think I'm pretty good at keeping secrets and…anything would be better than the Dursleys."

"All right then. I'll pick you up at King's Cross station and we'll go home from there." Remus said with a smile.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione? They're my best friends."

"If you'd like to, just make sure they keep it a secret." Alexandra said.

* * *

Remus and Alexandra went home after talking with Dumbledore about Harry. Remus settled into a chair in the sitting room in front of the fire.

"Did you wear that to work?" He asked casually, eyeing his wife's form-fitting outfit as she stood in front of the fire.

"Yes. Why? You don't like it?"

"I do like it. It shows off your body nicely."

"Really?" Alexandra looked down at herself and shrugged. "It's comfortable. I hadn't really thought about anything else."

"Really?" Remus asked. "Is it new?"

"Well…yes…I bought it yesterday. I thought you'd like it." Alexandra ducked her head and fluttered her lashes at Remus.

Remus laughed. "Come here."

Alexandra walked over to her husband and sat down on his lap. Remus laid one thin hand on her knee then moved it slowly up her thigh. Alexandra kissed Remus softly, licking across his lower lip before laying her head on his shoulder. Remus's hand slid under the skirt.

"How about a quick shag?"

"How about a slow shag?" Alexandra nipped at Remus's neck.

"How about a quick one right now and a slow one later."

"You're so persuasive, Mr. Lupin." Alexandra stood and looked down at Remus as he undid his robes. She straddled him and sank down onto him.

"I love you so much, Lexie." Remus pulled her hips in tighter as she started to move. "You realize we won't be able to do this anymore once Harry's living here."

Alexandra laughed. "We'll be able to do it when he's at school."

"Good point."

"I love you."

* * *

Lupin picked Harry up at the station. Harry introduced him to Hermione and Ron. Then they went home to Windy Corner. Harry was very nervous, he was going to a place that could be his new home.

"We didn't want to do too much to your room, so you could make it your own." Remus told Harry as they went up the stairs with his trunk. "Not that we want you to feel pressure to stay here…we just want you to feel at home."

They entered a sunny room at the end of the hallway. There was a large window that looked out onto an apple tree. There was a bed in the corner, a desk opposite, next to a bookcase and a perch for Hedwig stood by the window.

"I made the perch" Remus said, with some pride.

"Using magic" Alexandra muttered to Harry. Harry just kept grinning.

"Remus and I'll give you the full tour." Alexandra said. "Come on."

"So this is Windy Corner." (1)

"It's not windy, or a corner, just so you know." Remus said slyly, elbowing Alexandra..

"It's wonderful." Harry grinned back. Alexandra and Remus beamed at the compliment.

"This is Tabby, she lives here too." Remus said to Harry as a tabby cat wandered into the yard.

"Now Tabby, show yourself so you can get properly introduced." Alexandra gave a mock-glare to the cat. "She's an animagus, like Professor McGonagall."

The cat transformed into a short salt-and-pepper haired witch, she was round and plump, and reminded Harry of Professor Sprout.

"Hello, Harry." She said with a warm low voice.

"This is Bettina Sprout." Alexandra said.

* * *

After just a day at Windy Corner, Harry knew he'd never want to go back to the Dursleys. There were just two things to do to make the move permanent. Alexandra pushed paperwork through the Ministry that made Remus Harry's legal guardian and then they arranged to Aunt Petunia to be home to do a transfer of the protection spell. Dumbledore had explained that Harry had been put with the Dursleys because his aunt's blood kept him safe from Voldemort.

"Ready, Harry?" Alexandra smiled down at him. He nodded and smiled back. Her eyes were shining with excitement, and he knew his probably were too. They had matching green eyes, like Harry's mother's. Aunt Petunia opened the door. Alexandra walked inside with Harry.

"This will just take a moment, then Harry and I will be on our way." Alexandra addressed Aunt Petunia in her smooth Malfoy voice. "Place your hand on Harry's shoulder. Repeat after me: Protecto Transferus."

Aunt Petunia repeated in a whisper "Protecto Transferus."

Alexandra placed his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "Protecto Presentum" Harry felt a warmth envelope him.

"Remove your hand." Alexandra commanded. Aunt Petunia did. Alexandra squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Well, then, it was nice to meet you, cousin." Alexandra said coolly.

"Goodbye!" Harry yelled, nearly bursting with joy as he walked out the door.

"So that's it. No changing your mind now. She seemed like a lovely woman, are you sure?" Alexandra asked as they had pulled out of the driveway in Alexandra's sleek red car.

"Sure. Lovely woman. Too bad you didn't get the pleasure of meeting Uncle Vernon." Harry said happily. He looked out the window at the passing scenery. He couldn't believe he was leaving Privet Drive forever.

"Anyone in your direction?" Alexandra asked.

Harry looked down the street. "Nope"

"Good" Alexandra pushed a button on the dashboard, then pushed another one and the car started up into the air.

NOTES: Windy Corner is the same as in Old and New Relations. And Alexandra is related to Harry the same way Cassius is.

Review and let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up in about a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took a bit for me to post this chapter – I've been trying to decide how much should be 'repeated' from Old and New Relations. I think it's fairly balanced with old and new, but you will recognize some stuff. -) Notes to reviewers might be of interest to all. -)

Lupa:I think Cassius rocks too, but it's been interesting to write a different – but similar – character.

Brunette89: thanks! I'm glad you like it so far.

Sarahamanda: Alexandra is Lucius's younger sister, and in this universe, Cassius doesn't exist, it's an alternate universe to my alternate universe. Alexandra has replaced him, so to speak. Draco will be in this story later on. I'm going to change a few things in relation to him as well.

AffectedMango0: sorry you don't like this story – I'm glad you like my other ones. -)

HecateDeMort: I am glad you like the story! You will have to wait and see what happens to Draco. Sirius will live at Grimmauld Place, and yes, Alexandra is an auror, like Cassius.

**Chapter 2**

They sat down for dinner a couple hours after Harry and Alexandra returned from their trip to Privet Drive.

"Harry, we thought, as your new guardians, we should set some guidelines." Alexandra sounded very solemn.

Harry gulped the bite of pasta down…he hadn't thought about rules. The Dursleys never bothered about him enough to have rules.

"Lexie thinks everything needs rules or guidelines, she's been influenced too much by Mad-Eye Moody and his 'Auror Rules'." Remus put the last two words in imaginary quotations.

"Did you hear something, Harry?" Alexandra asked, looking around the kitchen. "Where was I? Yes, guidelines…now guideline number one – you need to let one of us know whenever you leave Windy Corner, the blood protection only covers the house and the surrounding property."

Harry nodded solemnly, these guidelines would be just as important to Harry as the auror rules were to Alexandra. He wondered wildly if he should be writing them down.

"Guideline number two, during full moons, our room is off limits. The Wolfsbane potion keeps me safe to be around but..." Remus said

"Constant vigilance!" Alexandra and Tabby shouted at the same time. Harry jumped.

"I'm not one of your guardians, Harry but...I do have a guideline." Tabby started.

"You are Harry's guardian too, Tabby, as much as you want to be." Remus said lightly.

"Guideline number three, limit the snacking between meals. I cook ample amounts at breakfast, lunch, tea and supper so don't worry that you won't get something to eat. I won't starve you like those muggles you've been living with." Tabby continued. Harry blinked but nodded gravely all the same. "Breakfast is at 8, Lunch at Noon, Tea at 4 and Supper at 7. I don't tolerate lateness. Understood?" Harry nodded again.

"Guideline number four, we expect you will try your best at school." said Remus.

Harry nodded again.

"Guideline number five, as our fosterling, you will treat this as your home, meaning a messy room is to be expected, as is between-meal snacking"

"Limited between-meal snacking" Tabby interjected firmly.

"And sleeping in during vacations. And invite Ron and Hermione over often – just not during the full moon." Alexandra finished.

Harry nodded again, with a grin.

"Well, I think that covers the important things, don't you?" Remus asked the others.

"Why don't we agree to reserve the right to add more guidelines as needed, none of us has ever had a child before." said Alexandra. All three of them turned to Harry and gazed at him as if he might do something wild at any moment. Harry tried to look very well-behaved, however that might look. He wished his hair would lay flat.

"Does there need to be a guideline about money? My parents left me quite a lot. I don't want to be a burden." Harry blurted out. Maybe Alexandra and Remus wouldn't be able to afford to keep him, and he'd have to go back to the Dursleys. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, no, we're quite well off, I received a sizable inheritance when I turned 18 and being an auror pays well. So, no guidelines needed about money."

"So, no more guidelines for now." Harry said happily. Harry felt like he was truly home for the first time in his life. If these guidelines were any indication of ones to come, he didn't think he would mind more.

* * *

The next morning, Harry ate breakfast in the sunny kitchen. He had awoken to the smell of food wafting up the stairs. He could definitely get used to this. Tabby had fixed toast, sausage, eggs, potatoes. There was pumpkin juice, milk and tea to drink. Tabby kept filling Harry's plate until he groaned and admitted he was full.

"Remember, you're having lunch at work because we're going to Hogsmeade. Play nice with the other aurors." Remus handed Alexandra a lunchbox, and pushed her towards the fireplace. "I love you." Remus gave her a quick kiss

"I love you." Alexandra said as she grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fire. "The Ministry" She shouted out and disappeared.

"Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were talking last night and we thought you needed to get some clothes that actually fit you. A new muggle clothing shop just opened in Hogsmeade – the clothes have spells on them, like self-cleaning spells and such. I thought we could have lunch there, too." Remus paused. "You didn't have anything planned, did you?"

"No, that sounds wonderful." Harry said. "I've never been to Hogsmeade."

A few hours later, Remus, Harry and Tabby were sitting in the Three Broomsticks having lunch. Remus and Tabby had been thrilled to spend Alexandra's money on Harry. Harry had six bags by his chair. He'd never had so many new clothes in his life. Plus he had gotten a few posters for his room, as well as a lantern for his desk, and a few books to read. Tabby had decided Harry needed some chairs in his room as well so two upholstered rockers, or, as Tabby called them, comfy chairs were going to be delivered later that day. "For when your friends come over." She had explained. "They sit in the chairs, you can sit on your bed, it's just not a big enough room for three chairs. You can always sit in the sitting room, but we thought you might want more privacy sometimes." Harry had agreed that two chairs was plenty. He'd never had any furniture bought for him before.

* * *

One rainy, cool day in early July, Remus and Harry sat in front of the fire in the sitting room. Alexandra was at work. There was a clock in the kitchen with everyone's name on it, and it pointed to where they were. Currently, Alexandra's hand pointed to "Out of the Country." Harry's hand pointed to "Home." For the first week, Harry got a jolt every time he saw the hand with his name on it, pointing to "Home."

Harry was enjoying getting to know Remus and Alexandra better. Alexandra was home almost every night for dinner and the new family spend most weekends together. Tabby spent most of her time as a cat, so they didn't talk much. While Alexandra was at work, Harry and Remus talked about Harry's parents, about Remus's adventures with the Marauders at school, about Voldemort, about what Harry should be once he graduated, all kinds of things. Remus and Alexandra both encouraged Harry to talk about whatever he wanted. Alexandra added Guideline Number 6 - Harry could talk to Alexandra or Remus about anything he wanted, whenever he wanted.

This particular day, Harry and Remus sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. Remus wasn't feeling well, it was the day before the full moon, he looked grey and tired. Tabby had tucked Remus into his chair in front of the fire in the sitting room with a blanket and a cup of tea and orders not to move. She bustled about, adjusting his footstool, bringing him and Harry cookies.

"Harry, your birthday is coming up…would you like a party?" Remus asked after Tabby had gone back in the kitchen to make more tea.

"I hadn't thought about it…I've never had a birthday party." Harry realized with a start.

"Well, it's high time we did something about that! Birthdays don't happen everyday you know." Remus smiled.

"When is your birthday?" Harry asked, realizing he didn't know.

"August 2." Remus answered.

"Two days after mine?"

"Yes, I told your mother she ought to have made you wait but apparently babies don't take directions." Remus smiled.

"Why don't we have a joint birthday party? We could have it on the 1st." Harry suggested.

"But don't you want your own party?" Remus protested.

"No, I want it to be a joint one with you. That's what I want." Harry smiled warmly at Remus. "Just one big party…but… could I have my own cake?"

"Absolutely! We'll have to write up a guest list, figure out the menu, send out the invitations….Why don't you get us some paper and we can start the planning."

"Will do!" Harry rushed up to his room to get some paper and a quill. He paused at the doorway. He'd been at Windy Corner almost two months and every time he entered his room it still gave him a small thrill.

Rain pattered on his window, and he could see the apple tree swaying slightly in the wind. The two comfy chairs bought in Hogsmeade sat in one corner near the window. Opposite them was his bed, which was unmade, per guideline number five. His school books were stacked on his desk, more books were in his book case. Hedwig sat on her perch by the window sleeping. Harry had put up his new posters and had a few pictures up on the walls. He had the one of his parents on their wedding day framed and hung it over his desk. He would have to have one taken of him and his new family at the party. He ran back down to the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"Ok, guest list." Remus started to think.

"Remus?"

"Well, of course, I'll be there." Remus grinned.

"No, I mean, of course, you will." Harry said hurriedly, "It's just…I was thinking."

"About?"

"If you and Lexie are my family now…could I call you dad and mum?"

"I-" Remus looked shocked.

"Nevermind." Harry murmured.

"Harry, " Remus struggled to get out of the chair and walked slowly over to the couch, lowering himself creakily to kneel in front of Harry. He took Harry's hands. "I would be honored if you wanted to call me Dad."

"I've never really called anyone Mum or Dad before. And I thought - you're my dad now, aren't you?"

"Yes." Remus said softly. "You mean so much to me, and to Lexie, we think of you as our child."

Harry thought of James and Lily Potter, they were his parents, they had loved him, but he couldn't remember them, he hadn't known them enough to miss them. He hoped they would understand that he had found two other people who would be his parents since they couldn't be.

* * *

Alexandra came home just before dinner.

"Do you want to tell Mum?" Remus said, his eyes twinkling in his pale face.

"Tell who what?"

"We're going to have a birthday party!"

"Who's Mum?" Alexandra asked.

"You are, because you're my mum now." Harry said, hugging Alexandra tightly.

"Oh." Alexandra's eyes suddenly filled up with tears. "Oh. Really?"

Harry nodded.

"You know, they'll be good code names for when Harry goes back to Hogwarts – just in case the owl is intercepted." Alexandra said, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Code names! Alexandra Malfoy Lupin, if you think up another guideline for this, I swear…" Remus sounded aggravated.

"No…no, of course I wasn't thinking of adding a guideline." Alexandra winked at Harry who tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

A few days later, Alexandra came into the kitchen clad in dark blue nightgown. She'd gotten home a little earlier with a slashing wound from a fight with a dark wizard. Remus had healed it and then she went and took a shower. Her long hair was still damp and clung to her neck and shoulders. Harry spotted the scar of a bite mark between her left shoulder and neck. He knew it was the mark that made her Remus's mate.

"Sit down and have some tea, you'll need a strengthening potion too." Remus went into the pantry to retrieve the potion.

"I don't want a potion." Alexandra said sullenly. She was still standing when Remus came back to the table and poured out a glass of the potion. He sat down and Alexandra immediately sat on his lap. Remus's hand carded through her hair, working out a tangle or two as he went. Alexandra swallowed the potion in one gulp and made a face.

"Do you want some tea?" Remus asked, kissing her temple.

"No."

"A cookie?"

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip, Harry and I baked them this afternoon." Remus answered. Alexandra shifted so she was facing the table rather than being sideways on Remus's lap. She reached for the cookie tin and pulled it closer to her.

Remus started to braid Alexandra's hair as she ate her second cookie. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck once the thick braid was finished

"Are you going to eat all the cookies? Or can Harry have some?" Remus teased as Alexandra grabbed her fifth cookie from the tin.

"There's plenty of them, Remus." Alexandra turned her head and pressed her cheek against Remus's mouth.

"I love you." Remus said softly, nuzzling her ear. "Finish that cookie, then you need to rest."

"I feel fine."

"You still need to rest."

"You can't make me."

"I rather think I can." Remus said calmly, tugging on her braid.

"I need to eat to regain my strength."

"Nice try, missy, it won't work." Remus said sternly, a smile flitting around the corner of his mouth. "You are resting." Remus kissed his wife's cheek tenderly.

"What else did you and Dad do today?"

"We went through a couple trunks in the attic, went for a drive, and played a few games of exploding snap." Harry answered.

"Sounds fun." Alexandra smiled. "How are preparations for the party coming?"

"Good – we've got all the rsvps. Seems like it will be a good sized party." Remus answered. "And if we're very lucky, Harry will managed not to burst from excitement between now and then."

Next chapter up in a couple weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update this story – I wasn't really sure if I was going to continue but then I got a review (thanks Canary Cream!) so I decided I would. :-) Thanks to all my other reviews of Chapter 2 - sakurayamakawa and Hecate De Mort! I will have to see about slash for this story…hmmm….any votes for Harry and Draco? Grin!

Oh – and assume all events in "Chamber of Secrets" happen just like in the book, except Harry goes home for Christmas vacation. :-)

**Chapter 3**

The day of the party finally arrived. Harry was so excited that he could barely keep still. They'd had a lovely birthday dinner just for him the night before.

The Weasleys arrived first, along with Hermione. Harry proudly showed the children around his new home. Professor Dumbledore and Professors Sprout and McGonagall arrived along with Hagrid.

"Harry is so happy here." Mrs. Weasley said to Remus and Alexandra as Harry wandered back over.

"We're happy he's here too." Alexandra said, winding her arm around Harry and pinning Harry to her side. Harry grinned giddily as she messed up his already messy hair.

"Lunch is served. Come over to the table!" Tabby called.

"Sit here, Harry." Tabby pointed to the chair she was standing next too. They were all sitting down at a big round table out in the yard. Harry made Alexandra and Remus sit on either side of him. Lunch was a festive affair, Harry felt like his face would break off, he was smiling so hard. He watched everyone talking and laughing around the table. He looked over at Alexandra whose waist length blond hair was cascading down her back because Harry had yanked out the pins holding it up. Alexandra winked at him and then stood up. Everyone at the table quieted down at once.

"In honor of the first party ever at Windy Corner, I'd like to welcome you all to our home, we're very glad you could make it. The reason we're having this party is to celebrate the birthdays of the two most important people in my life, Remus and Harry." Harry beamed with delight. "To Remus and Harry." Alexandra raised her glass.

"To Remus and Harry!" Everyone raised their glasses and then drank. Harry felt like he would burst with happiness.

After everyone had finished lunch, Remus and Harry opened their presents. Remus received mostly books, Dumbledore got him a muggle book about dealing with teenagers. "Does it have a section for dealing with 28 year old teenagers?" Tabby asked Remus. Remus laughed as Alexandra looked insulted. The Weasleys gave him a jumper with an R on it. Remus hugged Molly as he thanked her.

Harry got many different gifts. Hermione gave Harry a new set of quills for school, along with ink and a new blotter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a new jumper. He thanked everyone with a hug. Finally he opened the last present, which was a Quidditch set from Alexandra and Remus.

"Wow!" Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"It makes up for 10 years of no birthday presents from us." Remus said, explaining the grand present. Harry hurled himself at Remus, hugging him tightly, he was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak.

"It's got a spell on it so the snitch and the bludgers won't leave the boundaries of Windy Corner when they're loose." Alexandra said quickly, when Moody opened his mouth to question the safety.

"We expect you to support us in our old age by being a professional Quidditch player. So you need to practice." Remus smiled as he rubbed Harry's back.

Just then Tabby and Professor Sprout came out of the house, both carrying cakes. Harry managed to blow out all 12 of his candles on his cake – he wished everyone would stay safe from Voldemort.

Tabby had taken pity on Remus and had put 3 big candles on his cake for each decade, plus 2 candles to make 32. The candlelight illuminated Remus' prematurely lined face as he leaned over to blow out his candles. He blew them all out but wouldn't tell anyone his wish.

* * *

Harry received an owl from Hogwarts listing the books he would need for his second year.

"I've got the new list of books I need." Harry said at breakfast, reading over the letter before placing it in Remus's outstretched hand.

"We can go tomorrow or the next day. Want to meet up with Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Couldn't you come too, Mum?" Harry asked Alexandra, knowing the answer was no.

"No, I have meetings all day." Alexandra pulled on her coat. "And…well, it's better that we not be together in public. I'd like to keep our relationship a secret as long as possible. Oh, and then I'm having dinner at the manor tonight."

"I can tell people at school I live with Dad and Tabby, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, not a problem. Tell all your friends about Dad and Tabby." Alexandra said with a smile. "So, you're going to Diagon Alley today then?" Alexandra picked a piece of toast off Harry's plate and ate it.

"I think we will, then we can all be home the rest of the time before Harry leaves. That ok, Harry?" Remus turned to Harry.

"Mm hmm." Harry nodded, his mouth was full of bacon.

Alexandra leaned down and kissed Remus. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Harry, I love you." Alexandra tousled Harry's hair.

Harry swallowed quickly. "Bye Mum. I love you."

Alexandra floo-ed to the Ministry. A couple hours later, Harry and Remus flooed to Diagon Alley. It was crowded with students and their families getting their supplies for school.

They saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy in the bookstore. Harry couldn't believe his Mum was related to them.

* * *

Looking at his trunk, Harry realized the picture of Dad, Tabby and himself that had been taken at the party wasn't there. He knew Gramps had brought it over and given it to him but couldn't remember where he'd put it.

"Dad!" He ran out of the room. He needed to have that picture. "Dad!"

Remus came running up the stairs, his wand in his hand. "What! Harry, what's happened?"

"Where's the picture of us from the party, you, me and Tabby?"

"Oh." Remus lowered his wand and smiled with relief. "I think I saw it in the library." Remus walked down the hallway and into the library. Harry followed him "Yes, here it is." Remus picked it up from Alexandra's desk. "Do you want it framed?"

Harry nodded. Remus conjured up a frame and then handed the framed picture to Harry. "You ready to go now?" He smiled.

"Yes. I just didn't want to leave without the picture."

Remus hugged Harry tightly.

"Let's lock your trunk then. Get Hedwig and let's head to the station."

Tabby came along with them. Once on the platform Harry spotted Ron and Hermione just down the way. He turned to say goodbye. He had a lump in his throat.

Tabby hugged Harry. "Take care of yourself, Fosterling."

As she released him Harry looked down at her and noticed her eyes glistening. He nodded and turned to Remus. He still couldn't speak. Remus hugged him.

"Owl us if you need anything, homework help, whatever, if we don't know the answer, we'll find out." He gave Harry a watery smile. "Mum and I love you very much, Harry."

Harry finally found his voice. "I love you too, Dad." He smiled at Remus and raced down the platform to join Ron and Hermione.

* * *

It was getting close to the holidays and the sign up sheet was going around for those students who chose to stay at Hogwarts.

"So, Harry, you'll be going to Windy Corner for the holiday, right?" Ron asked at breakfast.

"I hadn't thought about it." Harry said, as he realized with a jolt that he actually had a home to go to for the holidays.

"Well, your Dad will want you to come, won't he? Mum and Dad are going to visit Charlie in Romania. So I'll be staying here." Ron said glumly. "What are you doing, Hermione?" His tone turned hopeful.

"We're going to Switzerland." Hermione answered.

"I guess I'll be alone then." Ron said miserably. "Hope I don't get petrified."

"I'll write and see if you can come to Windy Corner, would you want to, Ron?"

"Sure, that'd be brilliant!" Ron immediately cheered up.

Harry finished his breakfast. He just hoped Remus and Alexandra really did want him to come home for the holiday. He jumped up. "I'll write Dad now." And ran off to the Owlery.

The next day at breakfast Hedwig soared into the great hall and deposited a letter in front of Harry. "Thanks, girl." He said as he fed her a piece of bacon. He recognized Alexandra's messy writing on the front of the envelope. He tore it open, frantically hoping that they would say they wanted him, and Ron too, at Windy Corner for the holidays.

_Dearest Harry, _

_Of course, we would have been very disappointed if you hadn't come for Christmas! We were counting on it. Tabby has already begun baking, apparently she thinks you don't get fed at Hogwarts. And yes, bring Ron. Hermione is welcome as well, if she doesn't already have plans. _

_We will meet you and R at the train station in __London_

_Love, Mum_

_P.S. Tabby sends her love and hopes you are dressing warmly. _

_P.S.2. Dad would send his love too, but it was a full moon last night and he's still asleep. _

Harry expelled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled across the table at Ron. "We're set! They'll meet us at the train station."

"Great!" Ron was excited. He loved Tabby's cooking and staying at Windy Corner would be so much better than being alone at Hogwarts especially with the Chamber of Secrets being opened.

* * *

Christmas vacation was wonderful. Harry felt completely spoiled and he loved it.

* * *

"You are in _big_ trouble, young man." Alexandra hugged Harry tightly as soon as he entered the house.

"Mum, I can't breathe." Harry gasped. Alexandra put her hands on Harry's shoulders and looked down at him.

"Why didn't you owl us about hearing voices?" Alexandra asked sternly. Harry opened his mouth to answer. "And you're a parselmouth?"

"I-"

"And going into the Chamber of Secrets all by yourself? What were you thinking?"

"I went with Ron and Professor Lockhart too." Harry tried to defend himself.

"Professor Lockhart? That idiot! That…that…that's not good enough, Harry James Potter." Alexandra frowned as her hands landed on her hips.

"But I'm fine." Harry said in a small voice.

"You're damn lucky Fawkes came and healed that wound. Facing down a basilisk all by yourself, honestly! Ghost of Voldemort and everything. With Lockhart! Lockhart!" Alexandra seemed to momentarily run out of words. She reached out. "Let me see your arm."

Harry pulled up his sleeve to show his arm. There was no scar, no sign the basilisk fang had ever pierced the skin.

Alexandra huffed. "Well…still…it was a lucky thing. Godric Gryffindor's sword and everything. You should have heard how Dad and Clara got all weepy when they heard that."

Harry grinned at Remus who smiled. They turned back to Alexandra and immediately stopped smiling as Alexandra scowled even more fiercely.

"Regardless, you could have easily _not_ been fine! You are grounded for two weeks. No leaving Windy Corner and no visitors."

"Mum!"

"That's my final word on the matter."

"Dad!"

"I agree with Mum, Harry. I know you've been used to dealing with things on your own, but we love you, we're here to help you, that's what parents do."

"Ron didn't tell his parents."

"And he's in trouble as well." Remus answered calmly, steering Harry towards the kitchen. "I talked with Mrs. Weasley, Ron is grounded also."

"That's not fair." Harry slumped down on to the bench at the kitchen table. Remus placed a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in front of him with a gentle smile.

"Not fair, he says." Alexandra shook her head. "Not fair. How bloody hard would it have been to write us and say, 'Dear Mum and Dad, Today I found a magical diary and I've been hearing voices in the walls and apparently I can talk to snakes.'"

"Well…when you put it like that…" Harry ducked his head sheepishly and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh, and 'I'm thinking of trying to find the Chamber of Secrets with my best friend, whose wand is broken, and the imbecilic DADA professor. Love, Harry.'" Remus added.

"I wouldn't have been able to spell imbecilic." Harry said with a smile.

"Stupid ponce of a DADA professor, then." Alexandra said.

"Next time – not that there will be a next time, "Harry added quickly as both his parents glared at him, "I will write."

I won't make any promise about when I will update this next, but soonest will be May 21st. :-) Review if you want! You know you want to!


	4. The Escape

Author's Notes: It's a huge day of updating from Poicale HQ!

Thanks to my reviewers: HecateDeMort (I am so grateful for your continued support!) CanaryCream (thanks for your thoughts, I am finding I agree) and Assur (I'm glad you are liking Alexandra – she is different from Cassius – who I have to say is my favorite between the two – but I like her too. The idea of pairing Harry with a werewolf is intriguing. I will have to ponder that. I do have a Harry slash story that I will be posting once my Draco/Ginny one is complete and that will be with an OC – although not a werewolf and that's all I'm saying for now.)

And now…

**The Escape**

"Remus!" Alexandra came rushing into the kitchen with her boots in her hand. "Braid my hair. There's an emergency meeting in five minutes." She sat down straddling the bench next to Remus and started to pull on one boot. Remus turned and started braiding her hair. He accio-ed a hair ribbon and tied it just as Alexandra finished tying the second boot.

"The Prophet just arrived, no mention of Sirius's escape." Remus said casually, putting more eggs on Harry's plate.

"No – happened after the edition printed." Alexandra stood up, quickly kissing Harry on the forehead. "See you later, don't know when I'll be home."

"Be careful." Remus said.

"I will." Alexandra leaned down and kissed Remus. "Love you."

"I love you too, Lexie." Remus said as Harry mumbled his goodbye through his toast.

* * *

"There was a special edition this afternoon. It's all over the paper that Sirius has escaped." Remus said looking down at the Prophet, that night at dinner. Harry got up and looked at the paper over his Dad's shoulder.

"He's been heard saying "He's at Hogwarts." Alexandra said, rubbing her temples, "That part won't be in the paper, but we think it means he's after Harry. But I don't think there's any way he'll be able to get inside Hogwarts."

"I'll be there to protect Harry too." Remus said calmly, he had gotten the job as DADA professor at Hogwarts a few weeks before. The little family had been overjoyed that Remus would get to fulfill his lifelong dream of being a teacher.

"Why would he want to come after me now? It's been twelve years." Harry asked, looping his arms around his Dad's shoulders and leaning against his back. He had heard all about Sirius Black, how he had betrayed Harry's parents and killed Peter Pettigrew. Harry thought he deserved to be in Azkaban, the dirty traitor.

"He's probably gone mad from the Dementors, doesn't realize how long it's been. We'll find him, probably before you get on the Hogwarts Express. Every auror is looking for him. They've got muggles looking for him too. Don't worry, Harry." Alexandra said firmly.

Harry felt better until he noticed his Dad chewing his lip nervously.

* * *

"But…but this is the first year I'll be able to go on the Hogsmeade weekends!" Harry stared incredulously at his parents.

"No, we're not signing the permission slip." Alexandra shook her head.

"That's not FAIR!" Harry shouted.

"It's not safe." Remus said firmly.

"But!"

"No."

"Ugh! It's!" Harry clenched his fists. "Ron and Hermione get to go."

"Harry, I'm sorry. It's just not safe."

Harry whirled around and stomped up the stairs to his room.

"If you weren't going to be there, I wouldn't let Harry go back." Alexandra said, sitting down wearily. "He hasn't been seen anywhere. Not _anywhere_. It's like he's invisible."

"He'll be found soon." Remus said soothingly, trying to hid his unease. Alexandra assumedhe was worried about Harry – not that he was hiding a secret from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Sorry it's taken a bit to update this story – this won't be as long as my other ones – more just snippets. Thank you to: Ellen, I'm so glad you like this story!; Honeyduked, your review inspired the first scene!; Assur, hope your holiday was wonderful!; and HecateDeMort, I'm glad you're still reading!

**Chapter 5**

"Sirius Black is a what?" Alexandra stared at Remus. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She'd stopped by to visit her husband and he'd seemed agitated. Sirius Black was still on the loose and they were both worried about Harry. But when she'd asked Remus how he was, the answer had shocked her.

"An animagus." Remus repeated.

"He can't be." Alexandra shook her head. "There's only a handful of registered animagi currently alive."

Remus muttered something.

"What?"

"He's unregistered."

"_What_?"

"He's an unregistered animagus."

"I'm sorry, I think you'll have to repeat that _one_ more time." Alexandra held on to her temper by a thread. She _must_ be hallucinating. There was no other explanation.

"He's an unregistered animagus." Remus repeated, addressing a piece of parchment on his desk.

Alexandra realized she could hear her teeth grinding together and took a deep breath. "For how long?"

"Since fifth year at school."

"Since your fifth year at school? So _all_ this time?"

Remus nodded.

"And the reason you never told me this was?"

"He was in Azkaban."

"Not for the past eight months, he hasn't been, Remus John Lupin! And he's been stalking _our_ _child_! That's how he got into Hogwarts, wasn't it? Merlin, he could have killed Harry! And you never told me?"

"I was going to! There just never was a good time. Lexie, if I find Sirius I will kill him myself." Remus's voice was a low growl. "Harry means the world to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just…Sirius became an animagus for me, James and Peter too. So did it so they could be with me when I transformed. It was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for me. And…I couldn't tell that secret. Not when Dumbledore had trusted me, when he'd let me come here."

"Oh, Remus." Alexandra felt her anger go cold. Remus had had such a horrible childhood until Hogwarts had opened up a whole new world for him. Her arms were around Remus before she'd thought about it. She let go and ran a hand over her hair. "What animal does he take the form of?"

"A black dog."

"Could that be any more obvious?"

"Well…he was fifteen." Remus chuckled.

"Fine. I'm going to find this black dog and I'm going to kill it."

"I'm sorry." Remus said hoarsely. "You and Harry are the best things in my life. I couldn't bear if I lost you."

"You're not going to lose us." Alexandra said quietly, reaching out to take Remus's hand. She kissed him slowly and tenderly. "I love you too. However, you _will_ be sleeping on the couch when you get home." Alexandra Disapparated with a crack.

* * *

Remus looked down at the map. He couldn't believe that, somehow, Harry had gotten the map they had made while they'd been in school. He could still remember the night it had been confiscated.

He watched Dumbledore leave his office with Minister Fudge. They'd be going to Hagrid's. Remus looked over at Hagrid's cabin. Noticing Harry's name. He knew Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to visit Hagrid before Buckbeak's execution was to take place. Suddenly he noticed Peter Pettigrew's name. He felt lightheaded. It couldn't be. Peter was dead. Sirius had killed him. But the map didn't lie. Remus left his office in a rush, forgetting that Snape would be coming to the office any moment with his wolfsbane potion.

He was only minutes away from discovering that Sirius hadn't betrayed James and Lily, that it had been Peter. A few hours later, Peter would be in Azkaban and Sirius would be a free man.

_ END FLASHBACK _

"Harry lives with you?" Sirius asked incredulously. "But _I'm_ his godfather."

"You were in Azkaban." Remus said dryly. He could still feel his anger at learning Sirius had thought he was the spy. He'd had a long night and wasn't in the mood to be gentle with Sirus's feelings. "And at the time we thought you were a Death Eater."

"Well, now you know the truth."

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that you weren't around."

"And you married Alexandra Malfoy?" Sirius asked, looking at Alexandra with distaste.

"Mated – it's not legally binding. But yes, we are together." Remus answered, struggling to remain calm.

"And you agreed to that, Moony?"

"What does that mean?" Alexandra asked sharply.

"Malfoys are notorious for not taking no for an answer. I think you trapped Remus into mating with you." Sirius looking pointedly at Alexandra's blouse which had several buttons undone. Remus restrained himself with effort and was startled when he heard his son shout.

"How could you say that to her!" Harry yelled, suddenly angry at the insult to his mum. "You don't even know her!"

"We grew up together, Harry. She's my cousin. I know her better than you think."

"Well, you were best friends with Dad and you still thought he was the spy, so I think you're…you're imbecilic!" Harry shouted. Sirius looked at Harry blankly.

"I never thought James-" Sirius's gaze shifted to Remus. "He calls _you_ Dad?"

"Sirius, "Remus said quietly, "We've all had quite a shock in the past few hours. There's a lot to catch up on. You and I need to sit down and have a long talk. Perhaps, once Harry's home from Hogwarts, we can all have dinner together…and we can start looking forward, not back."

Review and let me know what you think! I make no promises on the next update. :-) But it will be in a couple weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a short chapter to tide you over until the next, more substantial update. :-)

Thanks to my reviewers: Assur (I have no clue what I'm going to do with the plot now that Peter is in Azkaban…hmmmm) , XaveriiJade, (I'm glad you like this story too!), HecateDeMort (I hope you like this chapter too!), Wow, JS and Ellen, thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6**

Sirius looked over at Harry and Remus who were working in the garden, laughing and talking. He took a long drink of lemonade. "So, Remus adopted Harry?"

"Yes." Alexandra answered, watching affectionately as Remus brushed dirt from Harry's nose.

"I'd thought…I'd thought Harry would live with me. Now that I'm free. After all, James and Lily made _me_ his godfather -"

"There's a blood protection spell on Harry, it protects him from Voldemort. He's safest here, with me." Alexandra interrupted calmly, much more calmly than she felt.

"Because you're related to Lily."

"Yes." Alexandra nodded.

"But he could come visit me?"

"Yes, of course. Once I'm satisfied the house is safe for him." She added quickly. "Sirius, we won't stop you from being in Harry's life. But I won't compromise his safety."

"I wouldn't either." Sirius snapped. He and Alexandra still had a touchy relationship.

"I know that." Alexandra replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't let you stay here."

Sirius had been staying at Windy Corner because Grimmauld Place wasn't yet fit for him to live in. He and Harry had bonded quickly in the month since Sirius had been proven innocent. Sirius, still emotionally in his early twenties, had become like a big brother to Harry.

* * *

"And there was a boggart in the writing desk. And a _million_ doxies in the dining room. And then me and Sirius -"

"Sirius and I" Remus interrupted gently.

"Sirius and I had to go through this display case of all sorts of dark arts stuff. One thing bit his hand and made it go all black and crusty but he fixed it – just tapped his wand and…and…It was brilliant." Harry said, collapsing happily on the bed next to Remus.

"So, one floor is all done." Remus said wryly.

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"Just how many more to go?"

"Four, I think." Harry said. "It's huge!" He flung his arms out wide, as if to demonstrate.

"Tomorrow, I'll come over to help." Remus said, picking a cobweb out of Harry's messy hair. Harry looked up at him and grinned.


	7. After the Third Task

Author's Notes: I am not going to change the storyline of Book 4 other than the fact that Sirius is a free man and Remus and Alexandra are Harry's guardians. So, same events from the book, except that when Molly and Bill come as Harry's family – in my AU, that would have been Remus and Alexandra – things like that, if you catch my meaning. I hadn't realized it's been almost a year since I updated this, but I was rather stuck as to how to write the events of GOF until I decided to take the easy way out (because I rather like how GOF is written). I sincerely apologize to everyone who is still reading this story and I hope I won't take another year to update it. :-)

And now….. Here's where I change things around a bit.

Chapter 7 – After the Third Task

The students were all gathering in the Great Hall. Something had happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The full moon had illuminated the ghastly scene as Harry had arrived outside the maze holding Cedric Diggory's dead body.

A tall blond woman strode quickly down the corridor and up one of the magical staircases with four wizards following in her wake. The students gaped at her as she passed. She stopped at the top.

"Guard Crouch, do not allow the Dementors near him. Get back-up if you need it." She ordered in a cold voice. "I'll be in the hospital wing."

"Yes, Malfoy." Two aurors chorused immediately.

"You two will be escorting Minister Fudge in a moment." She swept into the hospital wing. Minister Fudge stood by Harry's bedside talking with Dumbledore.

"I simply do not believe that Voldemort…it's preposterous."

"I suggest you speak with Crouch and hear his testimony." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He will be getting The Kiss any minute now." Fudge said, looking at Alexandra nervously.

"Not until you hear his testimony, of course, that's what you meant, isn't it?" She asked smoothly. "These aurors will escort you to Crouch, to ensure your safety, Minister."

Fudge nodded and walked out of the room followed by the two aurors, Snape and McGonagall.

"Mum." Harry whispered, tears finally welling up in the green eyes.

"Oh, Harry." Alexandra moved swiftly to the bed and sat down, taking Harry into her arms. "I'm here. I've got you. You're safe now."

Alexandra shifted so she was leaning back against the pillows and pulled Harry tightly against her side. Harry burrowed his face into her neck, her hair was down and he could smell the lavender shampoo she used. He twined a lock of her hair around his hand. Closing it in a fist, he shut his eyes, listening to her murmur loving words of comfort.

"He should take this." Madam Pomfrey held out a small glass of dreamless sleep potion. Harry opened his eyes as Alexandra took it and held it up to Harry's mouth. Alexandra waited until Harry's breathing had become slow and regular.

"I never should have allowed him to compete in this tournament."

"It was binding, he had to. I never thought…I never thought it would be this dangerous."

"I will not allow him to be in this school unless I feel sure he is well protected."

"As you wish." Dumbledore nodded serenely.

"You suspected something didn't you? And you didn't tell me."

"I don't know what I suspected, it was hard to articulate."

"You get my son in harm's way again, old man." Alexandra growled angrily, Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her words.

"You will do what you must, as will I."

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Remus walked into the hospital wing slowly. The moon had just set and Tabby had told him to go to Hogwarts immediately. Dumbledore had escorted him to the door of the Hospital Wing and told him what had happened.

Alexandra and Harry were asleep in a hospital bed. Harry had a fistful of Alexandra's hair held tightly in his hand. Remus smiled before noticing the bandage on Harry's arm and his stomach turned. He took another step and Alexandra's eyes flew open.

"You're here." The relief obvious in her voice.

"Yes." Remus closed the distance as quickly as he could and sat down next to the bed. "How is he?"

"He cried." Alexandra's own eyes welled up with tears. Harry rarely cried. "That bastard almost killed him."

Remus wasn't sure who exactly his wife was referring to as he reached over and smoothed Harry's hair. Green eyes blinked open. "Hey, kiddo." Remus said gently, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Voldemort, he-"

"I know…Dumbledore told me, you don't have to talk now." Remus felt ill, remembering Dumbledore's words about the ritual and how Harry had been used. "I love you. I'm so sorry we weren't there to help you."

"You did…I was strong, like you." Harry said.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

"This summer you told me you weren't your father. That you could keep a secret, keep my husband's identity safe."

"Yes." Draco said quickly.

"Come with me." Alexandra turned and walked down the hallway to a portrait. It swung open and Draco followed his aunt inside the small room.

"Professor Lupin!" Draco stared in shock as he recognized the man standing in front of him. "He's your husband?"

"Yes."

"He's a werewolf." Draco whispered.

"I know." His aunt whispered back. "He's also a good man."

"I...He..." Draco stared back and forth between his Aunt and his...Uncle. Finally he straightened his spine and stuck out his hand. "It is nice to meet you at last, Uncle Lupin."

Remus shook Draco's hand. "It is nice to meet you, Draco."

"Aunt...He's Harry Potter's adoptive father."

"Yes. Harry lives with us."

"With you."

"Yes."

"Could I come visit sometime?" Draco asked.

"Perhaps, when this is all over."

"Because of Father."

"He was there last night, Draco, he helped Voldemort. He is still a loyal Death Eater."

"I'm not a Death Eater." Draco said firmly. "And I won't become one. I make my own fate."

"I am very glad to hear it." Alexandra smiled fondly at her nephew.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Draco asked.

"Because I will be here at the school until the term is over. I want to make sure Harry is safe. And I wanted you to find out the truth from me."

"Thank you."

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

"That's your mum?" Seamus Finnegan looked at Alexandra with amazement as she stood talking with Dumbledore at the front of the Great Hall. "She's bloody gorgeous."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly. "You can stop drooling now."

"Auror Malfoy is your mum?" Dean asked. "That's wicked cool!"

"Yes, it's been a secret, since I moved in with Dad. They've been together over eleven years."

Alexandra walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Harry and Seamus. Seamus gave a small 'eep' and blushed scarlet as Alexandra said hello.

"Mum, that's Seamus. That's Dean and Neville, and you know Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Harry made quick introductions of the people sitting nearest to him.

"Nice to meet you all." Alexandra nodded. "Are you eating more than that?" She stared pointedly at the small scoop of eggs and potatoes on Harry's plate.

"It's my third helping."

"Good. I've spoken with Dumbledore and he's made some arrangements so I can get back to the Ministry. I have meetings I have to be at...Then I'll be back tonight." Harry nodded as he ate his fifth piece of toast. "And tomorrow Dad and I will drive you home, unless you really want to ride the Hogwarts Express."

"Do you think something will happen on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no. Madame Pomfrey said Harry still needs to rest as much as possible so I thought the car ride would be shorter than the train ride and the car ride. Windy Corner is only a couple hours from here."

"If I need to rest, shouldn't I skip Potions?" Harry asked hopefully. Alexandra looked at him closely.

"You do look a bit peaky...but you need a good grade."

"Ravenclaw." Harry muttered disgustedly as he finished his breakfast.

Alexandra walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione to Potions.

"All right. I'll see you tonight." Alexandra smoothed Harry's hair and pressed kisses to his face.

"Mum, stop it." Harry muttered, trying to push her away, feeling embarrassed as students walked by and stared.

"Wait, you've got something on your face." Alexandra licked her thumb and started to move it towards Harry's cheek.

"Mum!" Harry screeched as he batted her hand away.

"What's the use of it not being secret if I can't embarrass you now?" Alexandra grinned.

"I want it to be a secret again." Harry said, trying to maintain a scowl on his face. "Could you just obliviate everyone in the corridor?"

"No. Wards have been changed so no harmful magic can be done in the corridors." Alexandra said. "Nice try, though."

"I'm going to be late and Snape _will_ take points." Harry said. "I love you, Mum." He ran off before Alexandra could give him another hug or kiss.


End file.
